Enamorado de un fantasma
by ValiithaSRN
Summary: Sam y Freddie nunca se han conocido, Freddie es un chico de 17 años con gran inteligencia y Sam falleció a los 15 en un accidente, pero que pasa, cuando Freddie, con una frase invoca al espíritu de Sam, y ¿ahora le debe ayudar?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Hello :) como están?, omg, yo llego como si nada y les pregunto cómo están sin ni siquiera conocerlos, de hecho creo que ni saben quién soy, bueno, me llamo Valentina, me pueden llamar Vale o Sole, como quieran decirme :D, y bueno, esta es mi primera historia aquí, no es mi primera historia en la vida, soy escritora de hace mucho tiempo y tengo registros en otras páginas desde al año 2009 o no lo sé, no me recuerdo muy bien, bueno, la cosa es que e sido muy fanática de iCarly desde siempre y ahora vengo haciendo fanfics desde hace mucho tiempo de ellos y solo he subido algunos :P en otras páginas, espero que les gusten mis historias y eso, lo demás abajo ;)

_**Resumen: Sam y Freddie nunca se han conocido, Freddie es un chico de 17 años con gran inteligencia y Sam falleció a los 15 en un accidente, pero que pasa, cuando Freddie, con una frase invoca al espíritu de Sam, y ¿ahora le debe ayudar?**_

**Declaimer: iCarly es mío, todo mío, al igual que mi mamá es Shakira, mi hermana es Britney Spears y mi papá es Jerry Trainor ;), ok, no todo lo que dije en el Declaimer es mentira… iCarly no es mío y si lo fuera, seria o un milagro y además Seddie ya abría vuelto.**

** de un fantasma.-**

La vida es un auto chocón sin control, llevas la velocidad seguro de ti mismo, no paras y en un momento a otro, cuando te estrellas, o sigues riéndote después del choque y si te chocan quedas un momento aturdido.

Cap 1: Obtener mis alas

En el automóvil, ese fatídico día no iban más que cuatro personas y entre ellas una rubia, que disfrutaba en su momento de un grasito. Ella miraba por la ventana, en la oscura noche, apreciaba la lluvia que marcaria su destino, esa que presagiaba sus mas íntimos miedos.

Pero fue cuestión de segundos cuando dos impactos seguidos de una explosión la hicieron cerrar sus ojos, para siempre.

ººººº

"Aniversario número 3 del fatal accidente múltiple vehicular, un 3 de enero del 2008".

"Hoy se llora nuevamente el tercer aniversario del accidente más grande ocurrido en Seattle de todos los tiempos, pero también el más milagroso, ese 3 de enero, que dejo solo una persona muerta y 49 personas lesionadas gravemente, pero vivas. El país les manda un pésame a esas familias que siguen sufriendo las consecuencias físicas del desastre."

Fredward Benson leía silenciosamente su periódico, bebiendo una taza de café, antes de ir, por primera vez a la universidad, no estaba nervioso, a pesar de que era su primer día y el hecho de que era la persona de menor edad en entrar a la universidad de Harvard tampoco le era de mucha influencia, estaba confiado, confiado en que, si la facultad le permitía el ingreso a la universidad a su corta edad de 17 años, era por un fuerte motivo de confianza.

Él, es un chico serio, trabajador y organizado, solidario y aun así su espíritu de joven lo mantenía con cierto afán a la comedia.

No tenía el mayor interés por el artículo que leía en ese momento, además de pasar el rato. Y cuando ya estaba preparado, salió de su departamento y se dirigió, a la que ahora seria la cede de sus estudios.

(Después del día entero, a las 6 pm, Freddie llegaba a su casa)

Llego a su hogar, pensando en que el día de hoy no había sido la gran cosa, solo estuvo la presentación de sus compañeros y profesores y la invitación a tomar las meterías correspondientes para el año.

Aunque su atención se capto en que la mayoría de las personas en el lugar hablaban del accidente de hace 3 años, el mismo que en esta mañana había leído en el periódico, ¿Por qué? Bueno, la mayoría de las personas de allí sufrió con las consecuencias, a causa de algún familiar afectado directamente.

Esto despertó su curiosidad por el tema y apenas puso pie en su hogar, se dirigió a la computadora, a ver todo lo relacionado con esto. Era una persona curiosa y no se detendría solo por detenerse, lo quería saber todo, como fue, que paso y quien falleció allí.

Apenas puso los resultados, estos se hallaron frente su nariz, opto por la primera opción del buscador.

Y allí estaban, una foto de dos chicas idénticamente físicas, rubias de cabello rizado, ojos azules intensos, lo único que las diferenciaba, es que la del lado derecho tenía un aspecto dulce y el cabello perfectamente peinado en una cola de caballo, y su vestimenta era una polerita escotada rosa pastel y su minifalda fuxia . Mientras que la otra tenia aspecto enfadado o aburrido, el cabello suelto y alborotado, de extremados risos salvajes. Vestía una polera holgada y algunas tallas más grandes de lo que ella necesitaba de color gris, y pantalones de buz azul marino.

Bajo la imagen estaba una inscripción que decía: "Samantha y Melanie Pukett, gemelas, gravemente afectadas en el accidente del 3 de enero del 2008, la primera fallecida y la otra gravemente herida, hoy en día no se sabe del paradero de Melanie y el incinerado cuerpo de Samantha , desapareció, calcinado en la explosión del automóvil en el que viajaba."

Seguida de un texto con la noticia: "Aquel 3 de enero del 2008, nadie lo esperaba. En un automóvil Hiundai el Antra 1994 se encontraban Pamela, Samantha y Melanie Pukett junto al novio de la madre, Pamela, Arthur Arenas. El accidente ocurrió cuando el conductor del vehículo freno bruscamente, al saltarse un semáforo en rojo. Y junto a esto el resbaladizo suelo por la lluvia, pierde el control de la maquina, ocasionando que atropellara a siete personas y luego colisionara con 10 autos, produciendo un choque múltiple y luego la explosión del coche.

Expertos declaran que fue un milagro que 49 de las 50 personas hayan salido con vida tomando en cuenta las magnitudes de la catástrofe. Pero claro, aun lamentamos la muerte de Samantha Pukett , que falleció al momento de la explosión, siendo su cuerpo incinerado y en tan escasas condiciones , que no fue sepultado.

Tuvimos una entrevista con personas que sobrevivieron:

(…)

Comentario de Pamela Pukett, sobreviviente:

"La verdad no lamento tanto la muerte de mi hija *hip*, ella siempre *hip* fue una suelta cualquiera *hip*, una rebelde *hip*, no tenia sueños, pésimas calificaciones y su vida *hip* era una asco… ella *hip* no valía… la *hip* pena. Me alegro de que ella muriera y no mi *hip* pequeña Melanie *hip*"

Fuertes comentarios, que no pudimos descifrar si eran en serio o producto de la fuerte borrachera que la mujer sufría en el momento de la entrevista, que luego menciono, no darle importancia al sepulcro de su hija… Lo cierto es que muchas personas pensaban igual que ella. Siguiendo con los comentarios…

- ¡No puedo creer que su propia madre crea que ella era una mierda! no se le desea la muerte a nadie, no importa que tan mala sea la persona – Freddie salto de su silla y apago de golpe el computador en el mismo acto. No lo creía, no lo aceptaba, como una madre podría pensar así de su hija. Y allí Freddie se dio la vuelta y se exalto.

Frente a sus ojos estaba ella, la chica de la imagen, sus risos salvajes caían por su espalda y su mirada gélida, seria y fría lo congelaron al instante, ella vestía de una larga túnica blanca y una aureola dorada le flotaba en la cabeza, dándole un halo de inocencia pero rudeza al mismo tiempo. La criatura estaba parada o más bien levitaba en el rincón de su habitación.

-T… tu eres… la… la chica del accidente –Freddie palideció y apuntaba a la rubia con la boca abierta.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –enojada la rubia le pregunto al castaño, su vos era de un tono alto, pero a la ves era muy suave, como resonando en un eco que se perdía en la mente del aludido.

- ha… hacer qu… ¿Qué? –Freddie aun petrificado no paraba de tartamudear, instintivamente cambio a posición defensiva.

- Llamarme, tú me has llamado – Le contesto como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

- Yo no te he llamado, ni siquiera te conozco – Freddie se enderezo y recupero la compostura, algo más tranquilo y con el tono volviéndole al rostro.

- Si, si me llamaste, dijiste que no era posible que mi propia madre me crea una mierda y por eso vine, ahora tú me tienes que ayudar.

- ¿Ayudarte a qué? – el chico ya estaba restaurado y analizaba a Sam de arriba hacia abajocon curiosa mirada.

- A obtener mis alas daah –Sam se pasó levitando del suelo, a sentarse en la cama de Freddie, no era transparente, pero su presencia denotaba que no era un ser humano.

- ¿Qué? No, no que dices, yo no puedo ayudarte, yo… acabo de entrar a la universidad, tengo mucho que hacer, de hecho ahora estoy muy cansado, esto es solo un sueño, no, un delirio por el cansancio… eh, ¿pellízcame?

- ¿Dices que no soy real? ¿Que soy solo un sueño, o quizá un delirio? ¡Dud! ¡Amigo! Soy cien por ciento real y si no me ayudas y viniste a que perdiera mi tiempo con un ñoño como tú te juro que te voy ah… - esto lo decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al chico, con el puño en alto, Freddie se encogió ante el temor y Sam le tiro un golpe en pleno estomago, aun así Freddie no sintió ni cosquillas por el golpe.

- ¿y?- este le bromeo –de verdad me asuste, pero no sentí nada, ¿Qué me decías que me harías? –Con una sonrisa socarrona miraba a la huera, ella, enojada y frustrada solo le dio la espalda sin decirle palabra.

- Espera, es solo que después de tres años aun no me puedo acostumbrar a que no puedo tomar o tocar a los humanos, bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

- Oh… -Freddie se conmovió- ¡AHHH! ¡¿Pero qué haces? –Ahora Sam tenía en su mano el teclado de la computadora y golpeaba a Fraddie sin piedad alguna.

-Dije humanos, no cosas inertes- Ella sonrió victoriosa mientras azotaba el instrumento en el ahora magullado cráneo del chico.

- ¡Auch! ¡Oye!- El grito haciendo que Sam parara de hacer el acto- tú no puedes llegar como si nada a mi casa y aventarme cosas en la cabeza, ¡mira mi teclado de computadora!, ¡Tendré que comprar otro! – La miro asesinamente- quiero que te vayas, yo no te puedo ayudar- Le dijo finalmente, ella lo miro determinante.

-¿y tú crees que quería venir?, me obligan, TÚ me llamaste, TÚ me ayudas y si no quieres, no es mi problema, pero si no lo haces, tengo la capacidad de arruinar tu vida para siempre, no dormirás, no comerás ni mucho menos tendrás novia, y nunca has tenido –comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco.

-Espera…- Freddie le dijo, y puso sus manos en la frente –prometo que hare lo posible para ayudarte, pero no te aseguro nada, ¿está bien?, pero tú debes jurar que no me harás la vida imposible.

- No prometo nada, pero acepto.

Debajo de esto existe un hermosos botón azul que quiere ser presionado para que me dejen un lindo comentario, o critica (constructiva, esquemática, sistemática, consejo, etc) (sin insultos porfis) y me despido, cualquier duda, me preguntan, un gusto y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, yo creo que este sábado :D


	2. ¿Que eres?

_Hey!, bueno, hola a todo el mundo, primero que nada, subo hoy un capitulo, porque es un momento en el que tengo tiempo, y además jamás pensé que tendría tan buenas aceptaciones de mi trabajo, y como tengo este fanfic escrito en un cuaderno, solo tengo que transcribirlo y ya esta :D (No hace falta decir que estoy castigada con el computador? Y ahora soy tan rebelde que desobedezco las órdenes de mis padres ajajajaja), bueno, solo me queda decir MUCHAS, MUCHAS gracias por TODOS sus comentarios, y bueno, tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda y cumplir con todo lo que me lleve el colegio y etc…_

_**Debo aclarar algunas cosas: Por ejemplo, lamento si la historia va algo rápido, lo que pasa es que cuando tengo inspiración, escribo lo primero que me viene a la mente y no redacto, entonces cuando escribo en el cuaderno, este apenas se entiende por tantas cosas enredadas y cuando lo paso a la computadora me doy cuenta de lo que debo redactar y que esta sobrando mucho… bueno, soy una loca XD (literalmente) y también, que esta historia tiene para rato, aparecerán Carly, Melanie, Pamela y muchos personajes mas, porque en la trama son muchas las personas involucradas.**_

_**Y, me gusta la comedia, trato de ser divertida en algunas ocasiones, pero por lo general no me resulta y bueno, como sabrán trato de involucrar comedia y en algunas partes drama.**_

_**El ff esta clasificado T, por temas de vocabulario y más adelante la trama se tornara algo fuerte (hey, tengo 14, no pondré nada relacionado para personas mayores de 18 años).**_

**A la chica que tenia la duda sobre qué es exactamente Sam, bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a ti, por, bueno, el nombre del capítulo y este responde completamente a tu duda :D (Espero)**

_Tengo tanto que escribir (debería preocuparme por estudiar un poco más)_

_Ok, nos vemos abajo y si hay algún error, es culpa del programa que utilizo para escribir._

**Declaimer: Hoy en la mañana me desperté y vi que estaba convertida en Dan Schneider, así que por derecho soy propietaria de iCarly. Y esto es mentira, a menos de que el libro "metamorfosis" de Franz Kafka (muy buen libro, lo recomiendo, pero para personas mayores de 14) sea en cierta parte realidad ;) por consecuente no soy dueña de nada, (solo de mi perro y como 3 o 4 cuadernos llenos de historias de iCarly) **

_Ahora si:_

de un fantasma.-

Por: ValiithaSRN

Cap 2: ¿Qué eres?

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Freddie se despertó, creyendo que todo lo que había vivido era un sueño, se levanto, ducho, desayuno normalmente pero aun ese extraño dolor en la cabeza le hacia sospechar algo.

Pero, no fue hasta que llego a la universidad, cuando se dio cuenta de que los acontecimientos del día anterior habían sido realidad.

(7:20 am, Patio delantero de la Universidad)

-¡Hola Frednub!- Saludo la huera, apareciendo de repente a su lado.

-¡Ah!, ¡Tu!, ¡si existes! –Grito Freddie, asustado, y sin prestarle atención a las personas que se le quedaron mirando extrañados.

-No, soy Santa Claus –Le respondió ella con sarcasmo

-Pe… pero yo creí que…

-¿Qué yo era un sueño? –La rubia alzo las cejas un momento y lo miro fijamente

-Bueno, si –Confeso el chico, algo avergonzado y desvío la mirada, y esta se topo con una morena; vestida de celeste y pantalones negros, el cabello negro, lizo y muy largo también tenia piel que parecía de porcelana. Ella lo miraba sonriente a su lado, él se asusto un poco.

-¿sabes?-le dijo la nueva chica –Creo que no es normal que hables solo – Freddie la miro algo embobado y confundido, era una chica, popular al parecer, recordó su nombre de un flechazo.

-A que te…

-No, no importa, te comprendo, después de todo solo tienes 17 años

-¡Oh! ¡Carly!. No estoy hablando solo… yo estaba… em… estaba… -Comenzó a sudar como loco. Miro hacia la rubia, que a la vez lo miraba expectante –Yo, ¡Yo estaba hablando por auriculares con un amigo! –Sonrió como tonto, suponiendo que su mentira había dado resultado, estaba tan nervioso, que las palabras se le atropellaban al momento de hablar.

-Ah… está bien… y ¿Tú ya sabes que cursos vas a tomar este año?, bueno, como tú sabes somos compañeros de año, y me gustaría estar acompañada, porque ninguna de mis amigas tomara los mismos cursos que yo, pero si no puedes, no importa, buscare a otra persona –Carly comenzó a alejarse, Freddie la detuvo

-¡NO!, ósea, espera –Camino hasta alcanzar los escasos pasos que lo separaban de la morena y siguieron juntos hasta dentro del edificio, Sam siguió a Freddie sin mencionar palabra –Bueno, pienso estudiar Técnico en ingeniería Informática, Tecnología y administrativa.

-¡Wow! –Exclamo la pelinegra –Yo estudiare teatro, siempre ha sido mi sueño, pero lastima, no podemos tomar las mismas clases.

-¿Y qué tomaras tu? –Pregunto Freddie, mientas entraba y una animadora le hacía entrega de la hoja de solicitud de cursos.

-Yo quiero tomar: Lenguaje, Actuación, Especialización de Drama, artes, danza, teatro y Tecnología al igual que química, que en realidad es mi fuerte, ya que, bueno es solo para subir el promedio y junto a los ramos obligatorios para todos los del primer año de Universidad –Freddie se sorprendió, de lejos parecía una chica muy seria y madura, pero al estar junto a ella charlando parecía más bien una niña de 16 años como mucho, hablaba muy rápido y con un aire de pasión en lo que se refería.

- Entonces, nos veremos en Tecnologia, artes y química –El le sonrió dulcemente.

- ¡¿Si!, ¡mi hermano imparte esas tres clases! –Grito emocionada y saltando de un lado a otro.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Genial!

- ¡Sí! Que gusto, estaré en las mismas clases que el chico mas nene de toda la universidad –Comento, luego desvió su mirada hacia dos chicas en una esquina, estas les observaban fijamente entre risillas, una pelirroja y la otra castaña -¡Ups!, debo irme Freddie, un gusto, Wendy y Tasha me esperan –Ella se fue, dejando a un Freddie desconcertado.

- ¿Nene?, pero ¡si soy más alto que ella! -Pensó en voz alta, o mejor dicho, dijo para si mismo, Sam lo miro con extrañeza y divertida.

- Yo en vez de "Nene" te hubiera dicho "ñoño" –Sam que seguía estando detrás de Freddie, aprovecho la ocasión para llamar su atención y por qué no, molestarlo un poco, después de todo, a eso lo había seguido, ¿no?

-¿Sigues aquí? –Pregunto el castaño algo sorprendido y fastidiado.

-Prometiste que me ayudarías – Le recordó la chica.

-Sí, pero ahora no puedo –Él se retiro, dejando a Sam atrás, ella lo miro decepcionada.

-Te espero en casa –Lanzo sus palabras al aire y con entorno solemne se desvaneció ante la ignorante mirada de todos, que no notaron nunca su presencia.

(6:00 pm, llegando a casa)

Freddie entro a su hogar, dejo sus cosas en el sillón y busco algo de comida en el refrigerador, para su sorpresa ya no quedaba casi nada, o no se acordaba si había comprado, estaba casi seguro de que si, pero no lo recordaba, últimamente han rondado muchas cosas por su cabeza.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! –Recordó a su nueva huésped, repitió otra vez la misma frase, para que la chica, que aun se le hacía desconocida acudiera al lugar, pero esta nunca llego -¿niña?, ¡Oye! ¡Ya llegue!, ¡Podemos ver qué hacer con tus alas!

Freddie no encontraba rastros de ella, así que dejo sus cosas en el living y subió a su habitación, cuando entro vio a la rubia sentada y acurrucada como un capullo y si, no se equivocaba, estaba algo deprimida

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto

- Nada –ella respondió, claramente mintiendo y con fragilidad en su voz

- ¿cómo nada?, llego para ayudarte, y tu estas llorando

- ¿sabes al menos como me llamo?, ¿Qué me paso?, ¿o al menos el por qué no puedo llegar al cielo? –Su cabeza salió de entre sus brazos y lo miro, tenía los ojos hinchados

-Yo… bueno, no lo sé con exactitud, pero al menos se lo que eres –Trato de consolarla en vano y a la vez algo dudoso.

-No, no lo sabes, no sabes ni siquiera lo que se siente ser alguien como yo –Ella respondió con firmeza y lo miro lleno de ira.

-¡Esta bien!, ¡no sé lo que se siente, tampoco sé que eres, ni siquiera sé que te paso con exactitud, ni como llegaste aquí y tampoco sé cómo ayudarte… Yo solo creo que eres un simple ángel endemoniado, que no tiene ni idea ¡de cómo para su show! –Grito

-¡No! ¡Ni siquiera soy un ángel! –Comenzó a derramar lágrimas –Soy solo una persona estúpida –Freddie se compadeció y cambio su mirada de ira por una de pena, hiso en vano el gesto de tomarla de la mano, para que se sentara a su lado en la cama de la habitación, pero solo logra atravesarla. Aun así la huera entendió el gesto y se sentó a su lado.

-Dejemos de pelear, y por favor, cuéntamelo, así te podrá ayudar –Le dijo él y la miro fijamente, ella sollozó un momento -¿Qué eres? –Pregunto pausadamente

-Nada, soy la nada. Soy una simple fantasma, un espectro que no puede hacer nada más que vagar sin que las demás personas me vean, soy un alma en pena encerrada aquí en mi cuerpo, que aun no puede llegar al cielo, no alcanzo ni siquiera a ser un ángel –Su mirada perdida y su tono suave reflejaban la sinceridad con la que decía sus palabras, Freddie no era un espiritista como para saber la diferencia entre un ángel, un fantasma, un espectro o un alma en pena, de hecho creía que todos eran lo mismo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? –Se cuestiono el chico.

-Pues, nunca conocí lo que era el amor en cualquier sentido, jamás lo conocí –Freddie la miro sorprendido.

-¿Y tu familia? ¿Qué paso con ella?, ¡no lo entiendo!

-Cuando nací, mi mamá ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada, ella tenía 16 años y era una alcohólica, ella lo supo, al momento del parto, en un autobús. Primero nací yo, y 5 minutos después mi hermana gemela, Mamá casi muere de un infarto –La rubia sonrió de lado, recordando la historia –Ese día, un doctor se encontraba en el autobús y atendió el parto, luego llevaron a mamá y a nosotras al hospital más cercano para que nos atendieran correctamente. Cuando nos dieron el alta del hospital, mamá solo se llevo a Melanie y a mí me dejo "abandonada" en la sala del hospital –Vacilo un momento.

-Espera, yo creí que tú eras Melanie… **(N/A: Recuerden que ellos dos nunca tuvieron una presentación formal, así que Freddie estaba confundido con respecto a quien era quien) **Creí que ella había muerto y como nadie sabe de ella, y que tú ya descansabas en paz, porque, bueno, falleciste hace tres años –Interrumpió el momento de inspiración en la historia de Sam, ella continúo.

-No Freddie, soy Samantha, y siguiendo con lo que me estas obligando a contar: Días después, los enfermeros llamaron a la policía y me llevaron a casa, donde no me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, de hecho ni siquiera me pusieron un nombre, y llevo el apellido de mi madre, porque nunca se entero de quien era mi padre. La cosa es que a los tres años comencé a ir al Jardín de niños. Allí Melanie florecía cada día más, era inteligente, bonita y dulce, además de talentosa, yo siempre fui su sombra, si es que así le podemos llamar –Paro un momento de hablar, y su mirada se perdió un poco.

-¿Entonces porque te pusieron Samantha?

- Oh, a profesora del Jardín, llamada Trinidad, me puso ese nombre, era poder entrar al Jardín, debido a que necesitaba uno, pero luego comenzó a odiarme, porque su marido la engañaba con mi mamá –Suspiro –Aun así, mi hermana a los 11 recibió una beca para irse a Francia… y yo me quede aquí, como crecí prácticamente sola no sabía lo que hacía y me metía en problemas a cada momento…

-Y tu mamá ¿Por qué te odiaba?

-No lo sé, creo que por ser la mayor y por ser diferente a ella, y ser muy revoltosa. Pero eso no fue lo peor –Se sonrojo un poco –Comencé a desarrollarme… físicamente… antes de lo que mamá y yo hubiéramos preferido.

-Si lo note –Freddie se aclaro la garganta –Bueno, me refiero a que… ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿22? – A Sam le subieron los colores a la cabeza.

-Bueno, cuando paso el accidente tenía 15 años… pero por eso mismo, las parejas de mi mamá ¡la buscaban a ella, solo para llegar a mí! Y eso fue el detonante del rencor de mi madre hacia mí…

-Oh Samantha, de verdad lo lamento mucho –Su tono sonaba algo avergonzado.

-Llámame Sam –Le amenazo, luego continuo –El 2 de enero, el día antes del accidente, mamá llego a casa con su nuevo novio, y se pusieron de acuerdo para llevarnos a Melanie y a mí, a la playa, Melanie nos visitaba por unos días, al otro día, estaban tan borrachos, que salimos de la casa de noche y lloviendo. Pero el idiota de Arthur, se salto el semáforo en rojo y choco, en ese momento me golpee en la cabeza, luego giro como un trompo y volvió a chocar. Y Salí del auto, aturdida, pero el vehículo exploto y las llamas me alcanzaron.

-Y tú falleciste ahí, ¿Cómo es el más allá?

-No lo sé, de repente todo se volvió negro y aparecí en un lugar llano y vacio, como una pradera… el cielo muy azul y el pasto fresco, me veía a mí misma, herida, calcinada y de un momento a otro algo se me acerco… me dijo que yo aun no podía llegar al cielo, pero tampoco debía vivir… me aclaro que debía terminar lo que para mi estaba destinado…

-¿Y te dijo que era? –Pregunto el castaño impaciente.

-No, me dijo que pensara y reflexionara, hasta que algún día me llamara la persona indicada –Sam se encogió un poco.

-Ese fui yo –dijo orgullosos Freddie

-Sí, pero digamos que no me has sido de mucha ayuda – Al instante un cuadro se cayó en la cabeza de Freddie.

-¡Auch! –Sam comenzó a reírse -¡SAM!

-Ay, no seas tan niña- y entre carcajadas se desvaneció riendo, Freddie sonrió y fue a tomar sus libros, para estudiar, a las 2 am, se durmió en su escritorio, Sam se apareció y lo cubrió con una manta. Ella ni él lo sabían, pero tenían un largo camino que recorrer.

FIN al seg CAP :P, espero le allá gustado, dudas consultas?, te gusto? Bueno, deja tu comentario aquí abajo ;) te lo agradecería, pero sin insultos pliss :D, Tratare de actualizar mañana, o el miércoles, espero les guste, bye ;)


End file.
